The End
by ZarameJake
Summary: its past Earth due date and the world didn't end now there are hybrids running around and now the survivers must band together and survive (it's a lot better then it sounds) Grimmichi
1. Chapter 1

This is my new one tell me what you think it's short and confusing but i promise it will get better

* * *

_**February 22/2013 that's the date today and it's been four months and one day past the supposed end of the world but I guess you could call it that because the world has gone to shit. When October 21 arrived people started killing and stealing trying to find a way to survive. But it only brought mayhem. The world didn't end but something did happen. The governments fell and there were no longer anyone to tell us what to do. Great right? Freedom from the man? Yeah right because of if people died and food was stolen and in these few months my town was deserted and I lost my whole family and friends. Now I walk the streets alone or that's what I thought would happen until two months ago. These people came while I was hiding but they didn't seem human. Sure they looked it but they acted different in all they just seemed different. If they ever saw you they would take you away and you would never come back. People do come and go, I watch from the roof tops but they never stay leaving me forever alone.**_

The sound of a computer shutting off and the sound of a chair moving back could be heard in the quiet room. Everything was quiet it always was. The faint glow of the street lamp shone on my face as I leaned but to look out the window. I sighed before going down the stairs to my kitchen. No one has come by for a couple of weeks now not that I mind or anything. I stopped at the bottom of the staircase and looked at my family picture. My mother and I never seemed to fit in because we both had orange hair but then again my father had black and my twin sisters had black and brown hair. People thought we adopted Yuzu because of her brown hair but I thought it was a mixture of orange and black. The way my family and friends died was tragic or so says the reporter. We were getting together in case something happen but we needed more food so I went to get some more only to come back in time to see my house be blown up. They said a suicide bomber ran in the house.

Well so far I have been by myself I mean there's no one in my town other than me, even those people left. But they do come back to search the place and just so I stop confusing you I'll call them hybrids. I finished my walk and opened the fridge to pull a can of beer out. Yes I have a fridge full of beer and not food it's better to have canned food so that it doesn't go bad and yes somehow the world still has things like power and running water.

I started humming a song to kill the silence. I never used my T.V or the radio in case the hybrids are hiding some were and because there's nothing on. One of the great things I found in my town was that the military came through and used it as a base after theirs was blown up it just shows how great we are but anyway after they came here the hybrids showed up and took them out again and now I have free access to their guns. Now back upstairs I turned on the computer again let me explain.

_**February 22/2013 it seems as if I had confused some people before. On October 21/2012 people started stealing and killing. Then as of November 24/2012 the military base got blown up by an unknown reason it was then in the beginning of December that the military came to use my town as base then near the end of the month the hybrids made themselves known and they come back every now the then to check the place out. I also document everything that happens just in case I find how to kill the hybrids but I die in process then I hope that someone will find these blogs. **_

I pushed back my chair again running a hand through my hair the sun was coming up but that's not what caught my eye. I watched as a group of people ran heading to the hospital probably for medical supplies. When I looked away then looked back I saw a flash of blue and could have sworn the man had seen me.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright just to clarify some things. The hybrids aren't supernatural beings I guess you could call them an alien but their more like advance humans. Yes the writing for this story will be very weird due to the fact that I'm trying to see it from real life as if it was happening. And last but not least I know the times are off seeing how the world will end on December 21 not October, but for now we will live our lives and be the kickass Earthlings we are.

***Important **_**the bags**_*** if you guess which bag is which then I'll let you chose what I do for the next chapter in this story or my other one **_**Shape shifter**_** don't worry I know there will be more than one right person so I'll try and put all of the ideas together**

* * *

It's been a little of over an hour since I ran out of food. Great. I was in my room changing clothing so that I wore all gray. One thing you learn fast is that you never wear all black out at night or people will be able to see the outline of your body and that gray blends in with the back round. I sighed and pulled the hat over my head. I hated wearing hats because they cover my hair but if I walked out with no hat then I'm like a light to moths and other beings. Once I was in my normal going out at night outfit I grabbed my backpack and duffle bag. One was for food the other had protection in it. I'll let you guess which was which.

Once I was outside I closed and locked the door. Yes I still locked my door even though no one comes by it just keeps me feeling safe. Walking down the street I passed a lot of cats and dogs, it seemed that the hybrids only wanted people leaving animals to run the town or in the town, I'd be weird if they ran it. Houses have been boarded up in an attempt to keep their families safe, garbage rolled around on the ground as a light breeze rolled through. I walked past this one house and I stopped to look at it. The house belonged to one of my friends before this all happen, the windows were broken and the door was left wide open. I had been through all of my friend's homes in hopes that they too had found a way to hide but nothing turned up. I shook my head and continued on my way, I had to get to the store before the sun rose. I loved the sun when I was a kid and still do but it's better to move at night because there's more places to hide well mainly shadows, another reason why gray is better than black.

Once I saw the macs I jogged over quietly. I didn't have to fight with the door because the windows were all broken and the alarm had died off a long time ago. Ya the power is still on but the alarm isn't though the batteries probably died. It smelt really bad like mold once you walk in due to the fact that no one has been here to clean the place out of the rotten food and I'm not gonna do it. Here's another lesson I will teach you, never get food that will go rotten in a few days if so try to eat that first, always go for the junk food, candy, or anything that has been packaged even ice cream will do. I moved around the store moving closer to the drinks then the food, I've had enough candy for twenty Halloweens. Opening the fridge door I looked at what was left on the shelves until a blade was held against my neck. Yay…..

"Turn around slowly"

"Ok" I turned slowly as requested. I'm just hoping it's not a hybrid.

"Do you have any weapons on you?" the man was tall, like really tall reminded me of jack and the bean stock, the guy had one eye covered and a weird look on his face.

"Not on me at the moment" Ya so I was stupid enough to put my bag down without getting a weapon sue me.

"How long have you been here for?" the man looked around as if he didn't like being in the open so much, but then again we were in a store and not very many places to hide.

"Since the whole end of the world, this is my home town"

"But how cou-" a screeching noise cut him off before we looked at each other.

"You came in with the people at the hospital right?" the man nodded. "Then stay quiet they never check the hospital so don't give them a reason to now. Also there are other stores closer than this one get back there before they see you I'll try to draw them off" the man nodded again before leaving with his long hair flowing in the wind. I laughed at that.

I reached over for my bag and packed it with whatever I got my hands on before leaving as well. I looked to my right and my heart started beating faster. I was never this close to the hybrids before, moving back into the shadows I watched as the man disappeared into the darkness, bye bye bean stock. I pulled out the whistle I had always kept on me in case this ever happen. Once I blew into it I ran but stayed in the shadows. I made it back onto my street but stopped when I saw the red flames lick at the sky. I wanted to scream and yell, it took me forever to get use to live in that house and now it was in flames just like last time, just like when these things first took my family from me. I stopped myself from moving into the light I turned my back on the flames once again and headed into the dark.

* * *

_**February 23/2013 so far I have taught two lessons. One was to wear gray out at night it helps you blend in with the shadows and it's not so noticeable when you're on the move. The second was to only get packaged food no fruits, veggies, meat, or things like that bread is ok just watch for molding if you do get junk food though make sure you stay in shape so if you have to run then you can run farther and faster. One other rule I would like to add quickly is that you keep more than one safe house so if one is found or burnt down then you can go to the other one which wasn't something I had and the last thing I wanted to say keep all things that my enhance survival close or personal objects like my laptop :) Oh and about the whistle, it's the kind that calls dogs over so a dog whistle I used it so that the hybrids paid more attention to the dogs running past them then a gray blob in the shadows.**_

I closed my laptop and put it back into my one of my bags that now held a lot of food. I stood up from the spot that I had been hiding in. Time to find a new place to hide out at and to do a little cloths shopping. I walked a few blocks down from where I was sitting and the hospital came into view. I scratched the back of my head well I needed new medical supplies anyway. I moved closer to the building when a rumbling sound came beside me. I looked over to the building that I was touching and up. The building swayed in the breeze that came. The building seemed old and not very stable also there was alot missing from the support beams. The building creaked once more before tipping over causing glass and drywall to fall down on me.

"SHIT!" I jumped back trying to avoid the shards, if I got hurt then who knows what could happen.

I made a run for the small storage unit across the street. My heart was pounding in my ears and chest, I could feel the glass cut my skin as I ran for cover. The drywall felt like hail but it wasn't a problem, I made it to the storage unit just in time. I watched as the building came down now blocking my way to the hospital but I wasn't out of this yet. Parts of the building felt dents on the storage unit as it rained down. My cuts stung from the dust that I stirred up, the unit groaned and the ceiling started to cave in causing my only way out to be shut closed.

Once everything had calmed down I open my eyes, my breath came out in loud pants, I couldn't see anything there was no light. I felt around for my bag and pulled it close to find a flashlight. Turning it on I moved it across my body checking that everything was ok a part from the pain coming from my right arm and leg. Once I had finished I built up the strength to look at my leg, I was never one for broken bones, but nothing seemed to be broken just a nasty cut. I stood up and walked forward to the only way out which was now blocked.

So today was no way near a good day for me, but now I had a really good reason to go to the hospital. I pushed away some rumble and made a small hole to squeeze through though I did have problems with my butt. So what? I had more of a bubble butt than normal, it at least helped attract gay guys better. Anyway back to the real matter at hand. I crossed the road quickly keeping an eye out for the hybrids and trying not to bleed all over the place to leave a trail. I finally made it to the hospital, walking forward a bit I went into one of the first rooms luckily for me it was a storage room. I guess my luck is turning around. I smiled to myself and did a small happy dance before grabbing what I needed and leaving. But because karma wanted to be a bitch to me today when I turned around they just happen to be there. I felt it before I heard the gun go off, causing everything to fade black.

* * *

I think it went good if some parts seem confusing then I'm sorry it's just the way I think. Love ya guys also don't you hate it when you yawn then your jaw cracks?

-Jake


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! i'm sorry but i won't be updating as much as i would like to. my school is having a trip that i really want to go on I mean it's to Japan! come on who wouldn't? well the bad news is that it's $3000 to go so i have to spend my free time tying to get money by myself. i plan on getting out a few more chapters this weekend though before i start so it will keep you guys busy!

Don't worry in the next chapter or so i will stop using the nicknames

-Jake

* * *

I couldn't believe it karma for once decided no to be a bitch…..for now anyway. I slowly stood up and looked at bean stalk and his friends. _If they get mad at me for being here…..then they will feel pain!_ I held my breath for an unknown reason maybe it's because the three guys here right now were taller than me.

"Hey orange top"

"Sup' bean stalk" I grinned come on it was funny and the look on his friends faces it's like he never lets them call him that.

"What are you doing here? Thought you'd be dead"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not and I'm just here for medical supplies" me dead? Ya right.

"Why got your sorry ass hurt?" bean stalk laughed, well isn't he rude.

"No the hybrids found out where I've been staying a burned it down, got there in time to see it fall, but sadly everything was in that house so now I need to restock everything" I sighed did they not see half the town burning really? Or the building falling.

"We thought you were a hybrid that got lost or a little curious"

"Nope"

It went quiet bean stalk's friends looked confused and I really didn't care I just wanted to get everything and go.

"So is that your bloody or someone's else?"

"Mine I think. Got trapped when the building came down and had to crawl out"

"Oh so that's what the big bang was" pinky walked to the door and looked out.

"Ya I guess" really they never saw it come down? I don't think I want to stay here long. "Well I better get going. I still need clothing and food"

Pinky came over and shoved us into the closet. Yes and I mean all of us. Four guys crammed in a small closet isn't the greatest thing in the word.

"What the hell Szayel?" oh so that's pinky's name.

"Shut up the hybrids are here"

We all stood there quiet while brownie just yawned. Ya ok so I'm not good with names but you knew that also I never learnt them. So instead of remembering them cause that takes too much I shall give them nicknames. So we have pinky, bean stalk, and brownie. Maybe I should pay more attention to the matter at hand because it seems like we should be panicking but who knows if the hybrids find us they might join us in the closet. –Unimpressed face -_-

"Hey you're bleeding all over my leg orange"

"Sorry I was looking for supplies when you stopped me" god as if I can control my flow of blood…..maybe I can –concentrates- nope I'm still bleeding all over his leg.

"Shut up you two we need to keep quiet"

"Shut up pinky" ha take that.

"That's not my name and shut up" pinky doesn't seem to like my nickname for him.

"Hold on" bean stalk turned around but he just made it more awkward. I mean I'm pressed up against brownie who fell asleep, pinky is a whiney brat and bean stalk is taking up too much room because he has to bend down.

"Stop moving Nnoitra"

"I'm trying to get something"

I sighed and leaned into brownie some more. What else am I to do changes are we will be found cause pinky and bean stalk won't stop fighting. I welcomed the darkness for the few minutes that I closed my eyes for well until something pressed against my leg. My eyes had adjusted to the dark so this looked a bit weird. Pinky and bean stalk were still fighting but they weren't so loud and that left brownie whom I presumed to be sleeping. Then again who could sleep with all of the bickering?

"Thank you" I whispered.

"Well it's better than letting you die and those two are of no help"

It's true right now if the hybrids came I would take brownie with me. Sure he's tired but once he had a nap he should be ok. Even a nap sounded good to me. I closed my eyes again letting the darkness take me away from this hell but whenever I close my eyes someone has to show up or wake me. Light came in and washed over us it kind of hurt to look. A man stood in the door way looking in on us, I can only imagine the look on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"We were hiding from the hybrids" pinky pushed his glasses up.

"You're kidding right? You guys were so loud that we even heard you fighting and it seems you caught a rat" I am shocked, how dare he call me a rat.

"Excuse me I've been here longer then you so if you think I'm the rat then you're wrong" oh yeah I told him.

The man moved aside to let us out and I couldn't help but stare. I thought my hair was bad this guy had blue hair and I mean baby blue. Blue bell stared at me as if I had something on my face, well I probably looked the same.

"Ok let's get out of here before the hybrids come back" pinky took the lead.

Blue bell stood there before turning and following. I snorted then picked up my bags before walking to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" blue bell grabbed my arm.

"I'm leaving" isn't it obvious.

"No you're staying with us" the others stopped and looked back though it was hard to see with this oaf in front of me.

"You don't have a say in what I do for all you know I could have other survivors with me"….jerk.

"No you don't Nnoitra told me of you"

"Bean stalk?"

"What? Oh whatever come on" blue bell pulled my arm to make me follow him pff I'm so not going.

"Let go" I pulled my arm back and ya it kind of hurt.

"No you're coming with us"

"Again no I'm not" ok this guy is pissing me off.

"I will toss you over my shoulder and carry you back" the guy growled in my face pulling me close.

"Bite me" I hissed back.

"Ok guys you're getting pretty loud let's deal with this somewhere else" pinky shook his head.

"No not until he agrees to stay with us" Brownie sighed and walked over. I watched as he placed his hand on blue bell's shoulder.

"Why does it matter if he comes?" yay brownie to the rescue.

"The more survivors the better chance of living"

"He seems to be doing fine" blue bell growled in his throat. "How about you come with us and stay until your leg heals then chose if you want to leave?" ok so that's better I guess.

"Fine" blue bell let go of my hand.

Once we were at the room they seemed to be staying at, I put my stuff on a bed and sat down. The others that never met me were staring.

"Alright guys this is the kid Nnoitra talked about"

"The one who saved his ass?"

"Yes"

"Hey!"

"Ok this is Nel (greenie), Starrk (brownie), Szayel (pinky), Nnoitra (bean stalk), Luppi (…fag), Gin (fox), Harribel (big boob), and I'm Grimmjow (blue bell)"

"Ichigo"

"Szayel deals in medication so let him look at your leg"

"My dad was a doctor so I can do it myself"

"Ichigo will be staying with us until his leg is better and he can stay longer if he wants. He has been here by himself this whole time so ask him question about the town if you want"

"How have you survived so long?" oh greenie you seem like a kid.

"I never moved places. I stayed at my house and only moved if food ran out in one area. You stay quiet and don't move so much and they won't find you. I only went out for food or clothing, after the military came and failed I went out to supply myself with guns but other than that stay inside they don't seem to enter the buildings"

"Why are you here?" I turned to big boob.

"Hybrids found out where I was and they burnt my place down thinking I was in there so I lost everything. I was here to get supplies but then the building outside collapsed and I was trapped. I made a small opening and crawled out hurt my leg though"

"Didn't you look for anyone? I mean if you weren't too scared" oh fag if you keep talking to me like that I'll change your name.

"I did no one was left that or they ran. The hybrids don't stay here that long only a few day or weeks then they leave. Their looking for survivors but as you can see we're the only ones here"

"Do you watch them? Have you made an escape place?" greenie seemed to be interested in my answers.

"Ya I did from my house but other than that I never been by them. Well other than the store. I made many escape plans that had to do with my house but not for here, I would just run"

"Are you straight? How old are you?" I looked to blue bell leaning on the door frame.

"Really?"

"Just answer the damn question"

"Fine. I'm gay and I'm 20" Greenie whined and pouted.

"Sorry Nel but he aint interested"

Oh so that's why she like me. Yeah….I can be very oblivious to things like that. I looked back over the blue bell maybe he liked greenie and that's why he asked. We locked eyes for a minute before parting. It's going to be a long few weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

_**February 26/2013 So ya….Well I guess I'll start with this my leg hurts like really bad. I haven't posted anything for a while and I'm sorry but I'm now stuck with this group of people and I like to be alone, but blue bell won't he even waits for me outside of the bathroom. Creep much? Anyway I gave them all nicknames because I was too lazy to remember their real names but I'll give it a go. Big boob is….Harribel? Pinky is easy Szayel, Bean stalk is…..Nnoitra? Brownie is Starrk, greenie is Nel, Fox is Gin and blue bell is Grimmjow. There was fag but I'm not changing what I call him. Well right now we are held up in the hospital and all of my stuff burned down in the fire. So today I'm sneaking off to go get food and clothing. Wish me luck!**_

I closed my laptop and put it aside. I stood up and walked to the room. It was closed and there was someone out there, really it felt as if I was more of a prisoner then a friend to these guys. I quietly went over to the window and looked down. I was only on the second floor so if I jumped it wouldn't hurt right? Oh well it's better than tying bed sheets together and crawling out like that. I pulled up my pants just like some old fashion movie actor and put my leg over the edge. Ok so far so good. I lifted my other leg and pulled it out as well. I held on by my hands and let my body dangle there for a few moments before letting go. It felt like I was flying until the ground stopped me. I laid there for a few minutes, I admit it hurt but nothing was broken…..or so I think.

After I got back up and limped for a few blocks until the pain went away. I made it to the store I wanted. It had clothing and food and it was only eleven in the morning. Stepping inside Wal-Mart I realised why I never came here that much and why I really only went to stores close to me. It sucked that's why that and that only. The clothing is plain and it rips easily but I don't like patterns on my clothing it draws too much attraction to me also it has candy. I went to the men's section and pulled tops and pants off the rack that fit me. I snagged some more underwear too. Walking over to the produce side, I looked through the food that was left. There was candy but I was tired of that stuff….just joking I will never get tired of eating candy. I opened my duffle bag and ran my arm along the shelf dropping things inside, I went to the freezer and grabbed drinks. By the time I was done I have three duffle bags full and yes I did get two new ones.

I walked out pushing a cart and the sound of an annoying song going off. Once I was back at the hospital a stood under my window and looked up. Ok maybe I didn't thing this though enough. I walked around to the back leaving the cart there. I found some old garbage and….yes rope! Why would there be rope at a hospital I don't know if you want to know then come ask but nobody would give you an answer. I picked up a piece of metal as well that was bent. Tying on end of the rope to the metal and the other to the bags I tossed it up and into my window on the first try. Ok maybe on my fifth try but I still got it in. tugging on the rope I confirmed that it was secure after running and jumping around. I let out a breath before climbing the rope up the building. Once back inside after much difficulty I took a breather before pulling up the bags. They were heavy but I just hoped that the rope didn't break on me. Once everything was in my room I let out a big sigh and relaxed for a few moments.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Um…..sitting on my bed"

"I saw you and watched you"

"Wow you're such a creep"

"Ichigo" Grimmjow growled.

"What? You can't keep me here. I can leave out through my window just like I did before" I stood up in front of him, why does he want me here so bad?

"What if I told you that I never want you to go? That if you leave I will give myself up to the hybrids?"

"And then I'd ask why you did such a stupid thing. Listen Grimmjow I've lost everything in my life to the point where I no longer let anyone in. I have been alone for far too long to even care what people think or say of me. These people need you not me whether or not on how long I have lived here. I know what will happen if the hybrids find me and I won't watch as another is taken from me. I stand alone now and forever until things change" I pushed him back I don't need them.

"But why? The more people we have the better"

"But the higher the number the better chance of being found. You guys have known each other for a long time but Grimmjow I know nothing of you so I could mess up easily. I lost my friends and let everyone down don't do the same for your friends" I pushed past him this time bringing a change of clothing with me. Once I was done changing I brought the food down to everyone.

"Hey Ichigo"

"Um hi Nel" I think I got it right.

"Where did you get all of the food" I did she's not correcting me.

"He went out and got it. More like he snuck out. He climbed through his window"

"Oh be quiet Grimmjow you needed more food anyway"

"The hybrids could have seen you"

"And they are on the other side of the town" God he is so annoying.

"Ok boys stop it really must you fight all the time" Gin….

"Ya guys time to eat" Nnoitra pulled out some kind of candy and ate it.

"Fine" I turned to leave no way was I staying here if I had a choice there's too any people around.

"What after you get us food you leave?" Grimmjow laughed.

"There's too many people" yes I grumbled.

I sat on my bed waiting for something to happen anything really. The door opened and Grimmjow walked in. He came over to the bed and leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't hard or soft just hungry. That happens out here with no one around.

"What was that for" I said after we part.

Grimmjow didn't say anything only continued with light pecks down my neck and shoulders. I get it he didn't want any strings attached he just wanted to get rid of frustration and pent up stress. I also wanted to get rid of some stress and if this was the only way then so be it.

Grimmjow ran his hands over my body. They weren't cold but they weren't hot either just the way I liked it. He went on kissing and I turned my head to meet his lips. Neither of us closed our eyes it wasn't like that there was no feelings between us just hatred. One of his hands snaked up my shirt and tugged at my nipple. The other helped pull it off. Once my shit was gone Grimmjow looked down on me before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it. While he was doing that his other hand played with the other one. I moaned and twitched every now and then but not much. Grimmjow pulled back then took off his shirt and tugged at my sweat pants. I took the hint and pulled then off but kept my boxers' on, Grimmjow got rid of his pants as well leaving only his boxers. He resumed kissing and leaving small bites here and there while rubbing my cock to life. My hands stayed at the side of my head as a sign for him to continue. My breath hitched when Grimmjow put his hand down my boxers and he grinned at my reaction as if it was amusing. Pulling them down the rest of the way Grimmjow took my cock into his mouth and began sucking. He ran his tongue along the underside before nipping the tip. It felt weird but good at the same time. The coil with in my stomach began tightening even more.

"Ah…"

"Like that?" Grimmjow pulled back licking his fingers.

"Shut up. I'm not here to talk"

Grimmjow grunted in response before bringing one of his now wet fingers to my entrance. He pushed one in and I grimaced a little. I haven't done something like this for a long time. He moved it around telling me to relax more. After a bit he added another stretching me out. I did get use to them quickly it's not like I was a virgin. When the third finger was added I pushed back against them in a way of telling him to hurry up. Grimmjow pulled them out and looked around the room finding what he wanted. He coated himself in the medical lotion before he leaned over me.

"Ready?" I nodded.

He smirked then penetrated me. I gasped it hurt but only a little; guess it was from not doing it in a while. He pulled back out before thrusting in again not giving me time to adjust. His past got faster and faster. I think he didn't care how I felt. I let him take me it brought us both pleasure. I moaned and panted, my breath soon was catching in my throat and it felt as if I couldn't breathe. Grimmjow's sweat ran down his body along with my hands. If only I didn't hate him so much or didn't trust people then I wouldn't mind staying if it meant I could touch him. The coil in my stomach tightened to the point where it couldn't anymore then released as if it was a spring. I yelled out and Grimmjow growled. He collapsed on top of me panting, trying to catch his breath. Once he did he got up he wiped himself off, walked to the door and didn't look back as he left to wash himself off. I grumbled then stood up my sex high didn't last long and I walked to my washroom and took a shower. I knew one thing for sure, Grimmjow is an ass and I am never gonna do that again…..my butt hurts QwQ


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't updated this story in a long time because I wanted to finish my Shape Shifter one but now I'm done that one so I can work on this one again. It seems like people like this story so I'll continue with it. Also I have come up with many new ideas for stories depending on how long it is till I write them I might keep them if not then it just means another story not being told.

On with chapter 5

**March 1/ 2013. Today is the day that we decided that we had to move buildings. Grimmjow, the stuck up prick, thought that we had stayed in the hospital for too long. I stood by as they packed and helped with a few things but that was it. I think I will miss them when they leave or that's what I thought! Grimmjow won't let me go my own way he even said he would tie me up and drag me with them if he had to. I hate the idea of being with **_**him**_** but the others had grown on me and I don't think I can go back to being alone…ha who am I kidding I rather be alone then with them. Well I better finish packing and who knows maybe I can sneak away when no one's looking.**

I shut my computer off and rolled on my bed for a bit. I didn't want to go, hell I didn't want to leave. I sighed loudly and sat back up. Grumbling to myself I packed the little things I had. Which were my laptop a few tops and pants. Like really what did you expect me to have? Anyway I pulled myself off my bed and grabbed my bag which was really only a back pack then my duffle bag full of weapons and went to meet the others.

"Ichigo!" Nel grabbed me and pulled me close to her squishing my arm into her boobs.

"Hey Nel"

"I'm so glad that you're coming with us"

"Ya me too" _NOT!_ I smiled a face smile hoping that she wouldn't notice I mean not that anyone would I have perfected it over the years that I have lived here.

"Yay!" I watched as she jumped up and down clapping her hands happily.

Nnoitra shook his head and threw his thing onto the pile.

"Calm down Nel it's not like Grimmjow would leave his new bed warmer behind" Nnoitra snickered

"Shut up it was one time" god he's annoying.

I glared at bean stalk before going outside. I'd rather get caught by the hybrids then stay by that man any longer.

"You aren't leaving are you?" _Grimmjow_…

"No I wasn't I just felt like getting some fresh air" I breathed in and tried not to cough. God the air smelt and tasted foul.

"Ya fresh air" Grimmjow smirked.

_God I hate him_. I turned my back to him and walked over to the bench in front of the building and sat down. Grimmjow grunted and walked back into the building. _Was he trying to be my friend or is he always like that? No way am I going to stay here if he's like that all the time I can't wait to get away._

"Ok guys it's time to move out and search for a new place"

"Ichigo do you have anything in mind?" Harribel sat down beside me.

"Not really. I haven't been around in the town enough to know where the good places are. Normally you would want to go where there is food and clothing, also a lot of escapes and hiding spots" ya I'm just saying stuff.

"That sounds like a mall!" Nel ran over to us and jumped up and down again. _What's with her and jumping._

"Yeah I guess, but the mall that's here is really small and well…it's kind of…gone"

"How is it gone?" Gin put his hand on Nel's shoulder to stop her from jumping anymore. _That god her boobs might have fallen out of her shirt if she continued._

"Well when the hybrids came people had melt downs and all of the game freaks and well anyone that wanted zombies to attack went berserk and got the mall ready for a fight, but when they learnt that there weren't zombies they trashed the place. I don't know how bad it is though I never went that far into town, never really knew my way around that area"

"Sooooo we're going?" Nel looked behind her at Grimmjow and you could tell by the look in her eye that we were going.

"Fine" Grimmjow looked over at me.

"I'll lead the way or at least show you how to get there but we are going my way and no one else's. Whether you want to stop to look at clothing or something else" _Yes! I'm in control, but I will have to lead them…pooy._

"Hahaha ya right I'm not following you" Nnoitra crossed his arms and looked at me.

"Fine then have fun finding the place" I don't care as long as I can sneak away.

"Nnoitra shut up he's our best shot at getting there" Szayel smacked the back of his head, even though he had to reach up really high.

"But all you have to do I follow the signs. They point the way" Nnoitra pointed over to a green sign with a purple dinosaur on it. We were all quiet.

"Ok then so Ichigo you don't have to lead us anymore. We'll just follow the signs" Grimmjow smirked.

"Oh you're just happy you don't have to take orders" _Jerk_.

We have been walking forever! The signs just don`t seem to end. We have been walking for over an hour, but the good thing was that there were no signs of the hybrids. I repositioned my bag on my back. I never could really find a chance to get away Nel was always by me asking what kind of things, clothing, they sold at the mall.

"Hey hold up" Grimmjow his hand up. _What now?_

"Something wrong?" Starrk moved over to Grimmjow.

"I thought I heard something"

"Ya right there's nothing there Grimm. You're just hearing things" Nnoitra pushed past Grimmjow and looked around. "See nothing-"

We saw the flash before we heard the sound. Nnoitra fell to the ground. Grimmjow and Starrk ran out to help their friend back up and to cover. My heart started to race and I did the fastest thing I could think of. I shoved Harribel, Nel, Szayel, Gin and Luppi into the small store next to us.

"Stay quiet"

"Well no shit. What do you think we will do go around yelling?"

"Shut up Luppi" Harribel hissed. Ok I change my mind that guy is way more annoying…maybe they won't mind if I throw him to the hybrids.

The screeching became louder as I pushed everyone back into the store more. I'll be damned if we get caught.

"They aren't anywhere near us so there's nothing to worry about" Luppi pushed me out of the way into a post card stand. I tried to grab it and Gin even helped but it crashed loudly to the ground.

We held our breath waiting for something to happen, not that I want anything to happen…well maybe have Luppi get eaten would be nice. Nothing really happened well other than the screeching. But of course Luppi just seemed to be the dumbass of us all walked closer to the door, even though we tried to stop him.

"See nothing to worry about" Luppi put his hands up.

"Umm Luppi get away from the door" Nel whispered.

"Yeah it doesn't matter if they aren't there right now just get away from the door" Szayel whispered.

"I hate you and all but…well…ya" Gin scratched his chin.

I moved closer to Luppi slowly. I didn't want to but Grimmjow had the little whiny brat in his group for a reason. Though I don't know why and I don't think I ever will. I stretched out my hand tell him to come back but my mind was telling him to die.

"Come on lets go back to the dark store. We can eat candy and play with each other" and yes I wanted it to sound like that.

"But nothing I-"

The hybrid came fast and knocked Luppi into a wall. Finally someone made him shut up, but I was kind of hoping someone else would. I was too shocked to move I knew the others were far back in the store to be noticed by the hybrid. I waited for the hybrid to move but it just stared back. Looks like I was making the first move. I turned to the window beside me and jumped through it and I would like to say thanks to the person who broke it. Again I went with the first thing that came to my mind. I ran like any sane person would do. I guess being on the track team would have been great right now but I didn't want to wear the tiny shorts. I jumped over the obstacles in front of me which normally would have been wood but right now it was rubble from a fallen building. I rounded the corner and I was hoping that I didn't have to run much longer because I was out of breath. Sadly karma really hated me once I got around the corner a hybrid jumped me. I fell to the ground which might I add was really gross and grimy. The hybrid that knocked me down sat on my back. We both fought for a bit before he- I think it's a he, it doesn't have boobs- grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back.

"Can't we talk or something? I mean you can understand me right? If you let me go I'll let you take back the guy you smacked into the wall. I never liked him, he just followed me around" really I would love for them to take him too even if it meant that they would kill him.

The hybrids didn't respond instead the one on top of me tied me hands together and lifted me up until I was on my feet. The one that found us pulled out a walkie-talkie and called in something by pressing a button. The hybrid that held onto my arm push my shoulder, not too kindly, to make me sit down that I have chosen to name Steve and the one that found us is now Bob. While Steve and bob talked in their laughed I tried to figure a way to untie my hands. Once that failed I sighed and looked up at the sky until some movement caught my attention. Harribel and Nel had crept around the corner and soon the others joined. Even Grimmjow's group was with them and Luppi. Grimmjow took a step towards me with his weapon raised but I shook my head. The idiot really wanted to die. Grimmjow looked back at his friends then over to me. I shook my head again hoping my face that held my worry would convince him to leave. Yes I admit it. I'm worried, I have always wondered what happen when you were caught by the hybrids and I have come up with ideas but none of they were good. There was movement behind me and I looked back. A small air craft showed up and Steve came back over to me. With one last glance to were Grimmjow use to be I hoped that Luppi would die and that they would stay safe.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so Ichigo has been caught be Steve and Bob the hybrids. He now will have to suffer whatever they put him through. Also I got Steve's and Bob's name from a horror game. It's fun to play and watch people's reactions.

On with chapter 6

_March 1/ 2013. It was night time not or that's what I think it is. I know we haven't been flying for long for it to be the next day. For all I know it could have been a few hours and it was only lunch time or a little after…god I really want my laptop back. I had to leave everything behind because some stupid idiot couldn't listen to some orders. Then again we never really gave him an order other than to get his fat ass back over to us in the shadows, but did he? NO! He had to act as if he was a big shot then I had to save him or kind of save him I just really walked towards him telling him to come back while I imagined him dyeing in my mind. But noooo Bob had to come in and smack him into a wall then chase me then Steve had to beat me then tie my hands up. And right nowhere I am sitting in a cell that is way cleaner than the streets waiting for Steve to come back and do something. And yet I'm still here thinking to myself…wow._

I leaned against the wall. It was cool against my back and I can't remember when I last had feeling in my butt. I sighed loudly trying to kill the silence or just trying to get someone's attention. Steve walked over to my cell and opened it. So here it goes.

**-March 10-**

"I don't know what you want!" I couldn't understand them and they clearly couldn't understand me.

Gregory kicked me in the stomach again. Steve tried to stab me with his knife but I was able to dodge it. Bob kicked me in the head knocking me to the ground. I spit out the blood that pooled in my mouth as the three circled around me talking in their language.

"I said I can't understand you! What don't you get by that!?"

Bob kicked me in the head again, Gregory stomped on my stomach and Steve pounced on me and took a jab at me with his knife, cutting a little into my cheek. It was hit after hit. Once I dodged one of them another would attack. I coughed up blood with another kick to the stomach. They have been doing this for days now. They would take me out and talk to me then beat me for answers and once I was unable to do anything they would drag me back to my cell and leave me there.

"Ajnhfjkfnjefgfeg" Steve looked down on me again and I just stared back. My body hurt too much to move and darkness was slowly filling my vision.

"Ajdnfjenfwejferg kdjfneguerg jerngeonga" Gregory probed me with his foot and I just lied there panting.

Bob huffed then grabbed my foot and dragged me back to my cell. Everything hurt. It hurt to breath, it hurt to move, it just hurt. Bob opened my cell door and dragged me in the rest of the way. He dropped my leg and left. They fed me but not much and most of the time I didn't eat because their food looked gross. There was no one else around, I was the only one here, but you could tell that there use to be others. There were blood stains on the floor and streaks where someone rested on the cell wall then slid down. There was movement somewhere around me but I wasn't paying much attention. I slowly slipped into the darkness and I welcomed it.

**-March 19-**

_March 19/ 2013. I can't be exact on the time. I'm never around a window. The hybrids seem to have left me alone for a while. Probably to heal before they come back again. I still don't know what they want or what they are saying. To me it's gibberish and nothing more. I've been wondering if the others were kept alive as long as I have been or if they were killed right away. I think, no I know the reason the hybrids came here was because they are looking for something and they don't seem very happy that I'm not helping them. Others have come by other than Bob, Steve and Gregory, but they aren't here long enough for me to name them. They have numbers on their suits but I rather use names. Even though I hated the man I miss him a lot and the others least they kept things livelier._

I opened my eyes and watched as Steve came in. It must be time for more torture.

"Hiouhnfgjfnglrr" Steve stayed by the door and looked at me, watching for any movement.

"What?"

"IHjhrgjknhreighuh Jknhefjuwenfu Jkdjsdfnfhebf" Steve crouched down and moved closer.

"Hahaha I have no idea on what you're saying but it sounds funny" I stayed slump against the wall, now I know why the walls and floor were so cool. They numb your pain into a slight dull throb.

"Jkhfehrfiuher Rkjngiruhgiourhg Rekgjiheriugjhrg. Rejngarioughiurg Rkgjnriguhuh!?" Steve sat beside me or more like in front of me.

"What do you want from me!? I have nothing to give you. The only thing I have is my clothing I don't even have shoes" throwing my hands around didn't help my situation but it made me feel better.

Steve just watched me as if he was studying me. This was the first time even I really cared to look at him and I really wish I hadn't. All the hybrids looked close to being the same, the only thing off was height and width. Steve was tall and lanky but wider in the middle, his face seemed human but for the eyes and mouth. All of the hybrids mouths hung low as if they had no bottom jaw and not very many teeth, their eyes were mismatched either bigger or smaller and one was higher than the other. Most hybrids had little to no hair and the ones that did were in small patches. Steve's number was 24, Gregory's was 57, and Bob was 59. I stared back at him trying to look him in the eyes but they were too far apart so I stuck with the top one. Steve lifted his hand and held what I think was his palm up towards me. They had fingers but they were thick and had long sharp claws at the ends of them. I really didn't want to touch his hand so I stared down at it. Steve gesture towards me again.

"What?"

Steve just looked at me. Can he really even see me properly? He took his other hand and tapped it. It didn't matter on how much he wanted me to touch it I wasn't going to. It seems like Steve got restless and grabbed my arm. I tried to pull back but I couldn't move fast enough. They were slow on their feet but fast with their hands…almost like zombies. Steve touched my wrist and it felt so weird. I tried not to care that it felt as if a cold wet slimy thing was holding onto my arm but it was hard not to. You try and see how well you do. When Steve pulled his hand-thingy away my wrist felt warm. Oh my god did he spit on me or something or is it something gross, I don't even want to look at it. Steve pulled me to my feet and pushed me towards the door. Wait what? I opened my eyes and looked down. Oh great so he cuffed me.

"You Steve are not nice"

We arrived in a big shiny room and I do mean shiny. It looked like the place was made of glass with no smudges and had bright white lights behind them. I even dragged my feet to see if I could leave a mark but oh ya I don't have shoes, but I can still use blood! We made our way over to the middle of the room with a table. I'm just hoping that this isn't some kind of retarded effort to make me talk because it won't work cause I have no idea of what they are saying! Steve shoved me into a chair on one side then he sat on the other side. _Maybe…maybe they're thinking of letting me go. Hahaha ya right. _Steve stared at me for quite some time while I just looked around the room. There wasn't much to it. And me just being me I grabbed the cup of whatever it was and poured some of it onto the floor. The liquid snaked out but did nothing more. Steve growled and I looked back up. Though his expression didn't change I don't think he was happy. Bob came in through a door in the wall and limped over to us. I guess he hasn't healed from when I kicked him. I notice that he was carrying something not that I really wanted to know what it was. He set it down on the table and began opening it. They exchanged a few words and that was it.

"What? No Gregory today?" they ignored me and pulled out wires.

Steve came around and pulled on of my arms onto the arm rest before strapping it in. oh no. I yanked my arm and tried to pull it free but I couldn't, I even tried to unbuckle it but Steve prevented me from doing so. Steve went to grab my other arm but I kicked out at him. No way am I going to let them do something to me when I can't fight back. Bob came over and pushed me back into the chair but I only fought more. I felt my fist connect with a few things and my feet. Bob dug his claws, which I hope are clean, into my arm when I kicked him in the stomach. Ha now they know how it feels. I gritted my teeth and Steve was able to tie my arm down.

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed at them. "Let me go!"

Steve tied my leg to the chair and covered my mouth with a cloth. I panted into the cloth that didn't smell all that great. Bob connected the wires to my head and my arms; he then pulled out a few needles. Oh god they're trying to kill me, not that they weren't doing so in the first place but now it just seemed worse. Steve was in his chair again Gregory came in limping badly and one arm hung loosely at his side. _That's the arm I broke on the 13. Now that I think about it I kicked bob on the 14. They don't seem to heal from their injuries that well._

"Hjnhfjernhhoruhg" Gregory looked at me.

I didn't know what to say. For one I was scared and anyone could tell just by looking at me, being tied to a chair with wires strapped to you doesn't bust your confidence and second I didn't want to taste the cloth around my mouth. Gregory repeated the same thing again and when I didn't answer he reached over to the machine and pressed a button. The pain shot through me and I can't even describe how it felt, but I knew one thing. I never wanted it to happen again. Still who knew the hybrids were smart enough to use this kind of technology.

"Hoijrgferguhu okjfiojeifgj rkhguierhg?" Bob lend in close. Another shot of pain.

"Hgerjngerkng?" Bob looked over at Steve. It was as if Steve was trying to say that I don't know that answer.

"OIjejgnerijng kejrngisruhguirg jgneirunhgueirg serkjghuirhg. Irejgnijergbnerg kjndckjnmcjkshauierf" Gregory didn't even ask a question before he pressed the button and he didn't even look at me.

I screamed in pain. I didn't care if and cloth got into my mouth, not that it tasted good. The three seem to have gotten into an argument. Each reached for the dial controlling on how much of a shock was given. The shock would increase and decrease rapidly as Steve turned it off, Bob turned it down and Gregory turned it up. I couldn't take anymore and I started to cry. Sure my pried got kicked to the side when I did but it hurt so bad. With the shock being administered I'm sure it wasn't good for me in any shape or form and yet somehow I knew this would be the end of me if it didn't stop soon. Steve shoved Gregory to the ground and they started to fight, Bob yelled gibberish right in my face trying to get answers and pointing to the two hybrids fighting. I could even proses what was going on anymore. My mind was jumbled and I was in severe pain. It kind of felt like when your foot goes to sleep then it wakes back up and you have those pins and needles but thousands times worse. Bob smacked my head and it kind of cleared my mind a little. My vision was blurred but I could see well enough to watch as Bob came near me with a needle. I couldn't even shake my head. It just lolled to the side. Everything was confusing, the two fighting on the floor and it seemed like Steve was wining, Gregory was missing one arm and had several cuts, my ears are ringing loudly and Bob moved closer with the needle. Gregory was able to shove Steve off him and Bob to the side, he pushed the button and held it down. I screamed out in pain again. My tears didn't fall anymore but the other ones had dried up on my face. You could tell that I cried because there were streaks where the dirt, sweat and blood had been washed off. Steve charged Gregory and Bob turned the machine off. My vision clouded and I let me head fall to the side. Bob pricked my skin with the needle and Steve finished killing Gregory, even though he himself was badly injured. And that's how they found us.

Grimmjow bursted through the door, Gin came after him taking Steve down and Grimmjow shot Bob. Harribel came in with Starrk behind her and she untied me from the chair. When I tried to stand or what I thought was standing I fell into her arms. She laid me down on the floor and Szayel came over to check on me. But everything was mostly a blurr.

"He's alright and whatever was in the needle didn't entre him. Though from the looks of it he's in a great deal of pain"

"Let's move him and get out of here. Nnoitra and Nel can't stay guard forever"

"Right!" they all shouted.

Starrk lifted me and I couldn't hold back the groan of pain. He even looked over at Szayel but the man said that I'll have to suffer a bit more if I wanted to be saved. It felt good to have something warm by me other than cold dead squishy things. We made our way through the halls and Grimmjow was in the lead. He stopped us a few times when he heard noises but couldn't tell very well because all of the noises I was making. Starrk said sorry repeatedly and Harribel looked worried. Once we got out I was happy. I could smell the fresher air and feel the sun on my skin, I could hear the engines of the trucks that they came to rescue me. I didn't really see why they wanted to save me though I was as good as dead.

"Once we get back Szayel I want you to look over him more and see what damage they had done then get back to me" Grimmjow had said some more things but I let my eyes close and my mind drift off to sleep. I was save as I could get.


	7. Chapter 7

I felt the bed shift under someone's wait but I didn't want to open my eyes. It's like one of others moment were you don't want to go to bed but then you don't want to get up. When we got back, which on the ride back I spaced in and out but I was able to notice that I was in the back using Harribel as a pillow, Szayel dressed me in new clothing and washed my body with a hand towel. He didn't want to wash me up fully in case I woke up or if he had to grab something and I drowned, but anyway he checked over me and couldn't find much wrong. I didn't have broken bones just cuts and bruises. He had found out that the needle Bob was going to give me contained a numbing agent, but he didn't know why they were going to give it to me. Harribel had to explain it to him on how they found me. Grimmjow was pissed off and no one really talked to him. I could feel a hand rubbing my back then my arm then my head. I think it was a way of comfort and I liked it. I opened my eyes slightly and looked over my shoulder at Grimmjow. He has been coming into my room often. I think it's a way for him to know that I'm real and not a dream or that I'm really there, but if you think about it that way then it sounds as if he loved me. Grimmjow didn't acknowledge that he knew that I was awake.

"It's not nice coming into people's rooms while they're sleeping" god my voice sounds bad.

"Shut up. You sound like crap and look like it too. Szayel wanted you to take a shower then eat"

I nodded and with the help of Grimmjow we made our way to the showers. We weren't at the mall but a house. Once inside the washroom Grimmjow helped me take my clothing off, it's not like he hasn't seen me naked.

"So what happen to going to the mall?"

"We tried but…"

"But what?"

"We didn't want to go anymore. Because the hybrids were around then we decided to find a house and stay there"

"How did you find food? I know you guys didn't have enough"

"We moved far away from where you were taken. There are small stores around us" Grimmjow grew quiet and I could tell he wasn't saying something.

"It's not your fault" everyone says this in movies then the other person spills everything maybe it will work here.

"I know it's not ok? It's Luppi's. After Nel and Gin told me what happen I was pissed. I had to keep Harribel away from the little prick"

"Why do you keep him with you?" I looked over at him sure it was awkward now that I was naked and was about to step into the bath tub but who cares.

"The more people the better"

"Or that's what you thought. I told you the more people you have the better chance at getting caught and this proved it, but it's not your fault. If Luppi had listen to us then this wouldn't have happen"

"I want to hear it from you. What happen?"

"Luppi went over to the windows after we took shelter in a store-"

"Great thinking on your part. Everyone said they froze up"

"Thanks. Well after that Luppi said we were fine and went over to the door to prove a point, but we were telling him to come back. He didn't listen. I moved closer to him to try and pull him back but he was too far out and a hybrid saw him. The hybrid came in and shoved Luppi into a wall across the room. I knew it couldn't see the others so I jumped through a broken window and ran. Another one came from the side and I didn't see him and he pinned me. I fought but it over powered me and tired me up that's when you came"

"I wanted to help you, you know that right?"

"Yeah and I was hoping you wouldn't" I stepped into the tub and adjusted the water.

"Why?"

"The others need you. Now shoo I need to get cleaned up"

Grimmjow stared at me and I turned my back to him feeling the water. When I thought it was warm enough I pulled the tab to revert the water to the shower head. I didn't hear the door open and close but I was sure Grimmjow had left until he joined me.

"What are you doing?" I eyed him.

"No point in wasting water. I needed a shower too"

"Oh is that what that smell was" I scrunched up my nose.

"Hahaha very funny that's you that you're smelling"

I sniffed at my arm and gaged. God I knew clothing was normally the thing that made you smell because that's where your sweat collected but if you can smell it coming off your skin then you really have a problem. I looked back up at Grimmjow he was staring down at me. God I forgot how Grimmjow looked. I ran my eyes down his body and I wasn't trying to hide it either.

"You side that there was only going to be one time that we did anything together"

"I know what I said" Grimmjow chuckled.

"Then how about I say there will be more than one time?" Grimmjow pulled me close so that I was flush against his body. "And you agree with it?"

"Works for me" I shrugged then kissed him.

Grimmjow kissed me back then pushed me against the wall. The kiss wasn't as hungry as last time but more gentle I think it's because he's worried that I'd break. I ravished at the feeling of his tongue against mine I guess I don't mind some slick things. He pressed into me more one arm above our heads the other on my hip while my arms were around his neck and my hands in his hair. Grimmjow pulled back and slowly opened his eyes to look at me. I could see the lust in his eyes and I could tell that mine mirrored his. He leaned down and licked my neck then pulled back sticking his tongue out.

"Not only go you smell bad you taste bad too"

We laughed for a bit then I hit him for insulting me. Grimmjow reached off to the left side and grabbed a wash cloth and body wash. He washed me body and told me he was doing it because he wanted to make sure everything was clean but I knew he just wanted to touch me. Once my body was clean he poured some body wash onto his fingers and reached behind me. He leaned down to my neck again and kissed it.

"Much better"

I felt his erection bump against mine while he kissed and licked my neck and played with my hole. I arched up against him when he bit down onto my shoulder and gently pushed a finger in. with his other hand he played with my nipples, taking one into his mouth. I love the feeling of his finger inside me ever though it did feel a bit weird having it wiggle around and his hot wet tongue and teeth pulling at my sensitive nipple. I moaned and pulled at his hair urging him to go faster. I could feel him smirking against my chest as he move to my other nipple and added a finger. I ran my hands down his back feeling his muscles ripple and move under his skin. Grimmjow ran his one hand down my sides then grasped my erection and slowly began pumping it. I moan and groaned scratching his back and pulling at is hair. Grimmjow grunted a few times when I pulled to hard though. He released my nipple and kissed me again adding the last finger. I never really noticed until Grimmjow put his one hand on my hip that I had been thrusting my hips trying to get more friction. I whined when he pulled out but was quickly silenced with a kiss.

"Not yet do something for me first" Grimmjow moved me away from the wall and gently pushed me down onto my knees.

I looked at his erection and if this was the first time I was doing it with him then I would have thought that he would never fit in me. I licked the tip over and over just to tease him, and then ran my tongue along his length. With the pre cum it tasted a bit salty but better than what I probably tasted liked. Grimmjow threaded his fingers of one hand through my hair and the other was place against the wall to hold him up. I took the tip into my mouth and sucked on it a bit before sliding down and taking him fully into my mouth. Grimmjow's fingers tighten in my hair pulling at it but not very hard. I ran my tongue a lot the vain underneath and sucked. Grimmjow started to thrust his hips and I tried not to gag. I pulled back so that only the tip was left. I ran my tongue over the slit and push against it. Grimmjow gripped my hair pulling my head back. He pushed me so that I was laying in the tub and he was on top of me. He nuzzled my hair for a few moments before he lined himself up and pushed in. we both moaned at the feeling we both had missed. Grimmjow waited for a few minutes waiting for me to give to go ahead. I nodded not wait to adjust. Grimmjow pulled out then pushed back in slowly the first few time in a way to saviour the moment but I believe it was just to annoy me which Grimmjow stopped after he went to do it again and I thrusted up to meet him. Grimmjow feel in to a speed we both liked. I rocked my hips in time with his. Grimmjow leaned down to kiss me and nip at my neck. I ran my hands down his back, feeling my body heat up. Grimmjow's paste began to quicken and he hit my prostate head on with each thrust. Grimmjow sat back up and put both hands on my hips pulled them back to meet each and every one of his thrusts. The coil in my stomach tighten and was on the verge of snapping until-

"Ichigo?" Nel knocked on the door but it was hard to hear.

"Ya Nel?" Grimmjow and I both clamped our mouths shut.

"Have you seen Grimmjow anywhere?"

"Not after I woke up and he told me shower then eat"

"Ok" we waited and listen to hear the footsteps leave until we let out our breaths.

Grimmjow kissed me and continued when he was doing. The coil retightened quickly then snapped and my white seed covered my stomach until it was washed down the drain and Grimmjow followed a few more thrusts after spilling his hot seed inside me. He pulled out and re-cleaned me before helping me up and re-dressing.

"Time to eat" I nodded and followed Grimmjow into the kitchen getting the feeling that I knew the place.

"So Ichigo what happened?"

"Wow Starrk way to ask" I watched as the lazy man shrugged and closed his eyes. For someone who wanted to know what happen he sure fell asleep fast.

"Well I do kind of want to know too" Nel slowly put her hand up.

"Ya Ichigo tell us what happened" Nnoitra yelled.

"You do realize that he might have nightmares because of what happened?" Szayel pushed up his glasses. "Though I am curios on what happened"

"I'll tell you guys it's not like I will get upset or scared" I shrugged. If it does then I can hide in a pillow fort. "Well first of all, they all look the same but maybe for some differences in the face. They wear yellow suits with numbers on them, I don't know if it was for ranking or not. They can't speak our language. They tried to get me to tell them something and they would talk but it sounds gibberish. When I didn't tell them what they wanted they would beat me. It did get bad but they never let me die. But through all that pain I learnt something" ok so I'm telling them only a small part of what happened but I don't want them to fuss over anything.

"Oh and what was that?" Szayel leaned in closer and everyone looked at me.

"Once you hurt them they don't heal" everyone looked at me for a moment then laughed.

"Of course they don't. No one does" Grimmjow patted me back and laughed.

"No I mean once you hurt them they don't heal. I kicked one and broke another's arm but it was never healed not even put in some kind of cast" ok so I was pouting they can be so mean.

"So they're easy to kill?"

"\ya I guess I mean they can't heal it's like they don't have the knowledge to do so or something like that. Maybe that's what they wanted to know"

"Well then let's get ready for a war because we're going to take back what's ours"

We all shouted and threw our fists into the air. I later found out that they had locked Luppi in a room and refused to let him out. After some wondering around I noticed that this was Urahara's place behind his candy store and one of the good things here was that there is an old radio that works under any condition.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry guys I have been busy and I have been on the move for a bit and haven't been able to work on anything. After this there is only one more chapter. A huge thanks to**_** MeeMelodii**_** I hadn't original thought of having Shiro in this story but she had asked even though the story was nearing the end so he doesn't really have a big part so I'm sorry about that.**

* * *

I turned the dial again for the hundredth time. No one seemed to answer that or they didn't know how to use an old radio.

"Hello can anyone hear me? Hello?"

"Still nothing?" Grimmjow came up behind me.

I can't look at him. I don't know why.

"Hey Ichigo?" he tapped my shoulder bringing me back.

"No. I swear there are others out there"

"Come on lets go take a break" he squeezed my shoulder.

I sighed so much for only one time or two. I got up and followed him. But I couldn't complain.

* * *

I was back at it again but still nothing. I was really beginning to think that all the people who have passed through were dead and no one else was alive. I turned the black nob again to a different station and was rewarded with static. Really? Come on! I sighed and put the mic down and rubbed my eyes. I was still tired from play time with Grimmjow and the other have gone off somewhere so it was quiet. Maybe they think I have gone mad and left me here to rot? I don't blame them.

"Hello? Doesn't anyone know how to use a fucking old radio and I'm hoping no one is out there listening to me getting pissed off cause they don't know how to use it!" ya I needed to calm down.

"…" I slammed the mic down and threw my hands into the air. I swear there are people out there mocking me!

"…..He…..llo…he….r…yo….ou…." I stared down at the mic. Maybe I shouldn't answer them…

"Hello?"

"We…ma….ny…gah!" I looked at the speakers…..

"Hey you got something!" Nell came running into the room.

"Ya but I mainly get static"

"Oooo try again" Nel pouted.

I gave her a funny look before grabbing the mic again. "Hello this is Ichigo I can't hear you"

"Ho….on" there was some other sounds coming through before the man spoke again. "Hello? This is Urahara"

Nel squealed and hugged me while jumping up and down. I must stay its not fun getting hit with big boobs. The others came in to see what Nel was happy about.

"Nel calm down so I can respond" she looked at me and died down. My eyebrow twitched before I picked up the mic and pressed the call button. "So Urahara you had a radio and I have been sitting here for days trying to get a response and now is the only time you try!"

The others looked at me then around the room and slowly backed out. Grimmjow laughed nervously and turned and left with the others following only leaving me and Nel.

"Oh Ichigo I'm so sorry we heard you and we did respond"

**_Flashback_**

"_Hello? Can anyone hear me?"_

"_Urahara someone is using another radio!" a red head called._

"_Oh my let me see"_

"_Hello? Is anyone out there that knows how to use one of these?"_

"_My my my that sounds like a friend of mine" Urahara picked up the mic. "Hello? Ichigo can you hear me?" the red head looked excited and ran to grab the others from their group._

"_Hey! Guys Urahara used the radio to contact someone"_

"_So he's not as useless as we though?"_

"_Can you hear me hello?" Urahara shrugged his shoulders at the people behind him._

"_Hello? Dammit I guess no one knows how to work these things" _

_Urahara's group glared at him. "Are you pressing the button?"_

**_End_**

"Well a fight broke out after that. It just turns out we didn't have the volume up"

I stared at the speaker. They didn't have the volume up….they didn't have the fucking volume up!

"How the hell do you not notice that the volume wasn't up for almost a week!?"

"Umm hello? I'm sorry Urahara isn't that smart my nam-"

"I know he isn't smart! I've lived around him for most of my life" I couldn't stand it some stupid petty chick tried to explain things to me.

"You don't have to yell"

"Ichigo please calm down you're scaring some people over here" Urahara had taken the mic back.

"Whatever-"

"Hello my name is Nel! Me and Ichigo have been here with others for a really long time. Things have been hard and Ichigo was taken then we got him back and now we're talking to you. I think we should get together!"

"Hey let me try! My name is Nnoitra I'm the brains around here and you'll do what I say. I say you get your asses over here so I can see what women you have so I can have some fun"

"Cut it out guys!" I yelled at the others as they tried to take the mic (which ended up on the floor)

"Hello? My name is Gin as you can tell everyone else are idiots"

"Ummm….." Urahara and his side didn't know what to say.

"Give me that! Sorry" I grabbed the mic from Gin.

"It's ok. So you were caught then saved?"

"Ya I wouldn't have been caught if it wasn't for some idiot who can't listen to what we tell him" I glared over at Luppi.

"Oh my and you're alright I hope"

"Yes I am we also found out how to kill the hybrids"

"Now that's something I'd like to hear"

"Well you- Hey!"

"Hello names Grimmjow and I'm the leader. Now if you want to know how to kill them then get you're asses over here. OW!" I smacked Grimmjow's head and took but what I thought was mine.

"God I'm surrounded by idiots. Anyway once you hurt a hybrid it never heals so you just have to attack it over and over, but that's also why they wear all that armor"

"Do you know where the weak points are?"

"….no"

"….seriously?"

"Well sorry! I was trying to live not look for weak points in the armor" Starrk tapped my shoulder and took the mic.

"Aim for their legs they have less padding but are the toughest part of their body. Once you take out their legs take off the helmet and have at it" Harribel was behind him nodding agreement. Well at least someone pays attention.

"OK thanks. We'll pack up and make our way to you….where are you by the way?"

"We're at your house"

"Alright"

After we were done talking I turned to the others in the room. It was silent. We just stared at each other before going back to what we were doing before the conversation.

**_few hours_**

It had been a few hours and we were able to contact a few more people or I was able to seeing how Nel just like to push the button and the others were getting ready for Urahara's group. In the end I did show Nel how to use the radio.

"They're here" Starrk yawned.

"Thanks"

Walking into the living room there stood Urahara and a small group behind him. He smiled once he saw me and I walked over to him. I mean we haven't seen each other for so long so I'd want to give him a hug right?...wrong I punched him in the gut that's what he get for being an idiot.

"Nice to know you haven't gotten weak Ichigo"

"Whatever"

"Your dad and sister would have been proud of you"

I stopped. I never really thought about them after they left. I didn't even know if they had been taken or killed. I smiled then. It's not like Urahara meant anything bad by it and my dad would keep them safe.

"Thanks"

"Alright now that were here I guess we had better introduce our selves. My name is Urahara and the reason why I know Ichigo is because I'm a family friend. This red head is Renji"

"Yo" Renji gave a small wave.

"This is Rukia" the small girl bowed a little but had a look in her eyes that said don't underestimate me.

"Shinji is the blond" he had a piano smile like Nnoitra.

"Kenny-chan is the big guy with his daughter Yachiru"

'Kenny-chan' walked up to me after I had a little giggle fit.

"Call me Kenny-chan and I'll hit you. My name is Kenpachi"

"And the last one is Shiro" Urahara pointed to a very pale man with an insane smile.

"Yo" the man gave a small wave. I couldn't help but think that he was sick.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but we're running low on food" Szayel pushed up his glasses.

"OK" Grimmjow nodded then looked over our extended 'family?' if you wanted to call it that. "Szayel look over them, Harribel please show them were to wash up, Nnoitra keep an eye on things and Nel seeing how you love to play with the radio see if you can get a hold of anyone else"

The new group smelt themselves then looked between one another. They did kind of smell. Starrk was asleep so we didn't wake him up, Gin was on guard duty and well I didn't care enough about Luppi to know what he was doing.

* * *

We had a bunch of food and I don't think it will run out for a bit. Though we might have to move towns soon there wasn't much left in this town. I sighed. I really hope things will be over soon so that it can go back to the way there were before but we all know that would never happen. Maybe that is what my wish will be or my dream to see a day where things are somewhat back to normal with no hybrids running around and people come back to their homes. Like that will ever happen. I felt a hand on my arm and I looked over at Grimmjow. He had a small smile on his lips.

"I think we should go to the zoo"

"Why? There's nothing there. All the animals are dead"

"That's not why I want to go. Plus we're close"

I gave him a weird look. Why would we go there it's not like we can do anything. But Grimmjow still pulled me by my hand through the gates and over to the shop that kept food, drinks, and toys.

"Grimmjow what are we doing here?"

"Well I've always wanted to take my lover to an amusement park but we don't have one here. So this is the next best thing"

"How? There are no rides and nothing to do"

"Just shut up. What's your favorite animal?"

"A tiger"

"Ok wait there"

Grimmjow put me on a spot then jumped over the counter. He pulled out six water bottles and staked them on the counter, and then he grabbed three bouncy balls and jumped back over.

"Grimm what are you doing?"

"You'll see" Grimmjow cleared him throat, "he's lines up for the shot and…." Grimmjow throws the ball.

"And he misses" I couldn't help but laugh and that seemed to make Grimmjow happy.

"Shut up it was your doubt in me that made me miss"

"Yeah ok" Grimmjow smiles a real smile then turned back to the bottles.

"He lines up for another shit again and….." he threw the ball, "And he makes it! And the crowd goes wild!"

I laughed. I couldn't help it. This was the most entertaining thing I had seen since….well since the world went to shit. My stomach hurt and my sides. I also had tears running down my face. I don't even know when Grimmjow joined in. after we calmed down Grimmjow reached over the counter and pulled a tiger stuffy off the shelf and handed it to me.

"What's this for?" I looked up and his eyes. That might I add were still shining from the tears.

"It's for the one who I fell in love with" he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

We stood there in silence for a few minutes until I spoke again.

"Hey Grimm?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks for getting me to stay"

"I'm quite happy that I did too" he pulled me in for a simple kiss on the lips then we headed back but not before we grabbed a stuffy for Nel.


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of a computer was heard once again in the small house.

**May 23/ 2013. It`s been nearly two months since our family got bigger with Renji, Rukia, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Shinji, Shiro and Urahara. Nnoitra had taken a liking to Shinji and I was creepy seeing the two of them smile. Luppi learnt really fast not to mess with any of them (he had tried to boss them around). Rukia was small but she knew how to help out and keep things in order mainly Renji. He loved to pick fights and we all fought back. He backed down after a nasty fight with Gin. Kenpachi had taken to looking after Nel as if she was one of his own. Grimmjow didn't mind but he did have a talk with him. None of us wanted to see her hurt. Yachiru was a sweet girl and didn't mean any harm but she did get into quite a bit of trouble. Urahara and Nel were able to contact a few others while Grimmjow and I were gone and past on the information we told them. Whenever we had the chance we fought against the hybrids and took them down. There was only a few left maybe only two or three. We had gotten reports back that it was working and slowly we got things back to normal. So I guess my wish/dream will come true in time. If you notice I never said anything about Shiro and that's because he died while in a fight with a hybrid. Luppi stepped out of line again…..Just kidding :) ****Actually both Grimmjow and I had taken a liking towards him after we found out from Szayel that he wasn't sick but in fact an albino. With really cool eyes. He said he hated his red ones so he got eye tattoos (which are actually possible). So now he has joined us in our play time and outings. Things are getting better though none of us had heard from any family but I don't think we really want to. I mean we made a new one though it is messed up but I for one wouldn't change it for the world.**

I leaned back and read over my blog. This might be the last one I ever wrote or that's what I thought. Grimmjow and Shiro read over my other ones and told me to keep goingso I decided I would. We did end up changing spots again and we brought the radio with us. We keep in contact with a few groups around us. Word had spread fast about how to kill the hybrids. We even killed our last one when I finished typing my blog.

"Hey come up to the roof quickly!"

I closed my laptop and followed everyone else up to the roof to see what Starrk was yelling about. Once up there standing beside my family I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Vehicles after vehicles pulled up to the building and people rushed out. They all stood together and looked up at us as if we were some type of hero's.

"Who are these people?" Nnoitra looked over the edge as more people came forth.

"These are the people who we kept in contact with. The hybrids have fallen and there are groups out there finishing the last few off. We won" Urahara patted our backs.

"We won?" it had taken a few moments for things to sink in before we started cheering.

"Calm down" Urahara laughed, "Everyone can hear me right?"

"Yes!" the crowd below us shouted.

"Good. Right now as you stand there you are looking at the ones who saved us. If Ichigo hadn't been captured then saved but his family they we wouldn't be here right now. His family could have left him like many others but they didn't. It is thanks to their courage that we found out a way to defeat our enemy. Though many had fallen I must say that I am proud. We get to live another day and watch as humans prevail once more in the fight we call life" Urahara waved his hand out to us and everyone cheered.

He was right though if it hadn't been for us the world as we know it would have been gone. Right now I felt as if I was standing on a tall rock after a great battle that we won….and my pride and ego had risen as well.

Shiro pulled me in for a kiss then hugged me. If my family was out there alive still I hope that they find happiness as much as I did. We waved with big grins on our faces. We had won.

**(This was my option of the human race if something like this did ever happen. I believe that we can fight and win because Earth is our planet and we know it better than some alien and I hope that you guys agree:)****)**


End file.
